First Meet, First Love and First Kiss
by InfinitizeMato
Summary: Kim Taehyung, namja satu SMA yang tidak mengetahui apa itu rasa suka dan cinta. Reputasinya bisa dibilang cukup buruk, dan dia namja yang amat dingin. Bagaimana ketika ada seseorang yang berhasil menjawab semua pertanyaannya. / Bangtan Boys FF. Uke!V / Crack Pair, YAOI , AU, School Life,Typo(s) / CHAP 4 APDEEET! / RnR? :3
1. Chapter 1

**First Meet, First Love and First Kiss**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Apa itu cinta?_

Kim Taehyung menatap langit kota Seoul yang kini mendung dengan tatapan kosong. Dia menopang dagunya di tangannya sambil bergumam tak jelas. Dia menyandarkan dirinya di pagar atap sekolah. Ransel sekolahnya terpasang rapi di punggungnya.

Siapa yang tak mengenal Kim Taehyung di sekolah ini?! _Namja _berambut _light caramel _dengan bibir tebal ini terkenal dengan kebadungannya yang luar biasa. Tidak, sebenarnya Taehyung tidak bandel. Taehyung dapat menjelaskannya, tapi semuanya tak mau mendengarkannya.

Taehyung hanya kesepian.

Orang tuanya harus berpisah saat umurnya sebelas tahun. Tak satupun dari mereka yang mau merawat anak semata wayang mereka. Dan kini, Taehyung hanya tinggal dengan sepupunya, Kim Sung Kyu. Taehyung sendiri hanya murid kelas satu SMA biasa. Sementara Sungkyu sudah bekerja, dan berusaha mati-matian melindungi Taehyung.

Sungkyu juga bernasib tragis, sama dengan Taehyung. Orangtua Sungkyu meninggal karena kecelakaan kereta, dan dia juga merupakan anak tunggal. Sungkyu hidup sebatang kara, dan jujur Taehyung mengaguminya. Sungkyu bisa berdiri sendiri, padahal pada saat itu usia Sungkyu baru 15 tahun.

Sungkyu pun juga sangat baik pada Taehyung. Saat mengetahui nasib Taehyung menjadi tak jelas karena ditelantarkan orangtuanya, Sungkyu bersedia merawat Taehyung. Usia Sungkyu pada saat itu baru 17 tahun. Sungkyu mengatakan bahwa mungkin tabungannya dan kerja sambilannya sebagai pelayan _cafe _sekaligus pianis dari kafe ke kafe bisa mencukupi kehidupan mereka berdua.

Taehyung memang bukanlah anak yang seratus persen badung. Dia hanya kebingungan kepada siapa dia melampiaskan semua rasanya. Dia juga hanya kesepian karena tak ada satupun orang yang ingin berdekatan dengannya. Tidak, Taehyung tidak berpenyakitan. Hanya saja, tatapan dingin yang selalu menyorot dari mata kecil Taehyung membuat semua orang segan mendekatinya.

Bibir tebal Taehyung mengeluarkan helaan nafas berat. Langit tampaknya semakin gelap saja. Taehyung menatap arlojinya. Seharusnya kelas sudah bubar dari lima menit yang lalu.

Dia membolos kelas Seni. Taehyung benci seni. Alasan dia membenci seni adalah, ibunya sangat mencintai seni. Dia ingin melenyapkan seluruh memori tentang orangtuanya itu. Orangtua yang sangat dia sayangi, dan kini malah asyik menikmati dunia mereka sendiri. Terbuai dengan kehidupan mereka sekarang yang masing-masing sudah mempunyai pasangan baru, tidak peduli nasib anak hasil kisah cinta mereka dulu.

Dan kini, di sinilah Taehyung. Dia kini berjongkok, menatap lekat-lekat tanah sambil menggigit bibirnya, berusaha untuk tidak menangis mengingat semua memori menyedihkan itu.

Katakanlah, seorang Kim Taehyung sangat lemah bila bersangkutan dengan masa lalunya. Taehyung terisak kecil lalu menghapus jejak air matanya. Tidak, dia tidak boleh menangis. Dia tahu dia lemah, tapi dia tetap tidak boleh menangis. Sungkyu tidak akan senang melihatnya menangis. Dan Taehyung tidak mau mengecewakan satu-satunya orang yang peduli padanya.

"V _hyung_...,"

Mungkin tidak _satu_-_satunya_. Seorang _namja _berambut hitam acak-acakan kini menghampiri Taehyung dan menyentuh lembut bahu Taehyung.

Dia adalah Jeon Jung Kook. _Namja _yang bisa saja Taehyung anggap malaikatnya atau pahlawannya sendiri. Jung Kook adalah anak dari pengusaha terkenal se-Korea Selatan. Jung Kook adalah anak yang sangat baik. Dia tidak dibutakan akan harta dan lebih senang bergaul dengan anak yang biasa-biasa saja. Seperti Taehyung contohnya.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu, Jungkook."Dengus Taehyung pelan sambil mengelap wajahnya. Jungkook mengacuhkannya. Dia malah berjongkok sambil menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kau menangis lagi, V _hyung_..,"Jungkook mengeluarkan selembar sapu tangan dari saku jas sekolahnya. "_Uljima_, jangan pikirkan sesuatu yang sedih."Jungkook pun mengulurkan sapu tangan itu ke _namja _bermarga Kim di hadapannya.

Taehyung menerima sapu tangan itu dengan senyum tipis. "_Gomawo_. Kau terlalu baik kepadaku."

Jungkook tertawa. "Aku baik kepada _hyung_ karena _hyung _baik padaku. Sederhana saja."Tanggap Jungkook. "_Hyung_, pulang yuk. Sudah mau hujan."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook lama sekali. "Sesederhana itu?"Tanya Taehyung ragu-ragu. Jungkook mengangguk lalu mengaitkan jemarinya ke jemari Taehyung.

"_Ne_. Lagipula, kita juga satu esktra-kulikuler kan?!"Kata Jungkook sumringah. Taehyung ikut tersenyum mendapati sahabat sekaligus adik kelasnya kini tampak ceria.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung lembut. Senang sekali melihat _namja _mungil di hadapannya bisa tersenyum. Taehyung, atau yang biasa dia panggil V, sudah dia anggap kakak sendiri. Taehyung adalah sosok yang diluarnya sangat dingin. Tapi siapa sangka, Taehyung sebenarnya sosok yang lemah dan sangat baik.

**.**

_Apa itu rasa suka terhadap seseorang?_

Taehyung menatap kosong kakak sepupunya, Sungkyu. Sungkyu kini fokus terhadap novelnya, mengacuhkan Taehyung yang masih menatapnya kosong.

Merasa tidak dipedulikan, Taehyung beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur dengan seprai warna putih miliknya. Dia menghela nafas. Dia melirik kalender yang tergantung rapi di dinding kamarnya. Besok hari Sabtu. Sabtu adalah hari yang pas untuk berjalan-jalan menikmati indahnya kota, tentunya sehabis kegiatan esktra-kulikuler selesai.

Taehyung sendiri mengikuti eskul _vocal_. Eskul itu sudah nyaris mati dengan hanya terdiri dari 6 anggota. Empat anggota lainnya jarang masuk. Satu yang lainnya adalah Park Jimin, yang tidak terlalu akrab dengan dirinya. Meski Taehyung akui Jimin juga termasuk _namja _yang baik. Dia tidak pernah mengolok-ngolok Taehyung, dia bahkan sering tersenyum pada Taehyung. Senyum yang tulus, bukan senyum paksaan. Tapi tetap saja Taehyung akan membalas senyum itu dengan tatapan dingin.

Taehyung menggeliat di kasurnya. Biasanya pada saat ini Sungkyu mengoceh ria tentang, ya tentang apa saja yang bisa dia ceritakan. Dan Taehyung akan mendengarkannya tanpa menaruh ketertarikan sedikit pun. Taehyung memang termasuk orang yang jarang berbicara.

Jujur, Taehyung mengakui bahwa Sungkyu adalah _namja _yang manis. Dengan rambut berwarna cokelat gelap dan mata yang sangat sipit, itu membuatnya terlihat unik dan mungkin, sedikit cantik. Kulitnya putih bersih, tidak seperti Taehyung yang sedikit gelap.

Kim Sungkyu sangat ahli memainkan piano. Permainan piano Sungkyu sangatlah... _Perfect_. Dibandingkan menjadi pianis lepas, Sungkyu lebih cocok berman piano untuk okestra atau apalah. Suara Sungkyu juga sangat bagus. Dia terkadang memainkan piano sambil bernyanyi.

Taehyung jujur iri. Dengan paras seperti itu, Sungkyu dengan mudahnya mendapat teman. Tatapan mata Sungkyu selalu hangat, meski terkadang terkesan arogan. Sangat jauh dari Taehyung yang selalu mengeluarkan tatapan dingin atau pun kosong.

Sungkyu juga bisa dibilang _namja _yang, ehem, sering gonta-ganti pacar. Anehnya, pacarnya itu terkadang berjenis kelamin perempuan, terkadang juga laki-laki. Ya jelas, Sungkyu selalu menjadi _uke _kalau dia berpacaran dengan _namja_. Seperti kali ini, Sungkyu sedang menjalin asmara dengan _namja _yang sama dinginnya dengan Taehyung. Nama _namja _itu Kim Myung Soo. Taehyung sejujurnya tidak menyukai Sungkyu bersama si Myungsoo yang sok keren itu. Tapi asalkan Sungkyu bisa tersenyum dengan _namja _itu, Taehyung merelakan.

Kini Taehyung tenggelam di pikirannya sendiri. Dia berpikir, kenapa dia tidak pernah tahu seperti apa rasa cinta? Kenapa dia tidak pernah merasa apa itu rasa suka? Taehyung hanya mengerti rasa sayang yang diberikan secara tulus dari Sungkyu. Rasa sayang sebatas adik dan kakak. Tidak lebih. Dan Taehyung menikmati rasa sayang itu, di balik tatapan mata yang menusuk itu.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya. Nyaris semua teman sekelasnya sudah mempunyai pacar. Tidak sih, sebenarnya Taehyung tidak peduli akan hal itu. Taehyung selalu diacuhkan di kelasnya. Untuk apa Taehyung repot-repot memikirkan mereka yang notabene nyaris mempunyai pacar semua?! Memangnya Taehyung akan simpatik?!

Tapi jujur saja, Taehyung penasaran bagaimana rasanya punya pacar itu.

Sesaat kemudian, Taehyung memukul kepalanya sendiri. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia berpikiran seperti itu?! Taehyung merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dia kini mem-_pout_ bibirnya, dan jujur raut wajah dingin Taehyung yang biasa, hilang seketika. Digantikan raut wajah imut yang menggemaskan. Taehyung hanya menunjukan ekspresi wajah itu ke dirinya sendiri. Bahkan Sungkyu tak pernah melihatnya mem-_pout _bibirnya dengan raut wajah imut seperti itu. Cukup dirinya saja yang tahu.

Taehyung mendengus. Dia merasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya. _Namja _kelahiran 1995 itu pun merebahkan dirinya di kasur, dan lima menit kemudian, dia sudah tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note : **Ini fanfiction Bangtan Boys atau Bangtan Sonyeondan atau Bulletproof Boy Scouts genre _Romance _/ _Hurt – Comfort _pertama yang Jae buat! *_dance _'No More Dream'/?*

_Main cast_-nya di sini Taehyung (Stage name : V) yang _nyiu-nyiu_/? Itu :3 Ayo tebak, di fic ini si V nanti sama siapa? :3

Oke, sebenernya _official couple _BTS belum ada yang resmi. Tapi waktu itu Jae nemu foto V sama seorang _namja_(?) dan mereka keliatan cute banget layaknya bocah-bocah yang lagi pacaran/? (sadar Jae kamu juga bocah!-_-)

Udah ketebak belum? Oke kalau belum bisa nebak.

Seok Jin Ah xD

Si _visual _kece. Kalau Jae nemu foto-foto mereka berdua, rasanya euh greget banget. Bikin _melting _sendiri (?). Udah Jin kece gitu, ditambah V yang _damn_-_so_-_cute_, jadi pengen culik mereka berdua/?.

Dan FF ini mungkin BTS x INFINITE wkwk /galau/. Sungkyu masih gak tau langgeng sama Myung atau putus. Biarinlah kali-kali Sungkyu kena _crack pair _haha.

_Mind to review_? _Thanks before ^^_

**-Han Jae Rim**


	2. Chapter 2

**First Meet, First Love and First Kiss**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taehyung menatap bayangannya di cermin dengan tatapan kosongnya. Kini dia mengenakan kaus cokelat tua dengan satu bordiran berbentuk elang hitam di bagian dada kirinya. Jaket hitam bertudungnya kini melekat di badannya. Celana panjang berwarna cokelat kehitaman pun menjadi pilihannya kali ini. _Sneakers _warna putih dan tas warna _broken white_, sempurna.

Taehyung beranjak meraih _handphone_-nya, mengecek kali-kali Sungkyu mengiriminya pesan singkat. Ternyata tidak. Taehyung menaruh _handphone touch screen_-nya di saku celananya lalu segera mengambil kunci rumahnya. Setelah dia mengunci rumahnya, dia bergegas pergi.

**.**

"Kau tidak ke sekolah untuk mengikuti ekskul?"Tanya _yeoja _manis dengan rambut panjang kecokelatan yang kini memakai pakaian yang sama dengan Taehyung kenakan saat ini. Taehyung mendelik singkat, lalu memberikan reaksi yang seolah-olah mengatakan _'Tidak_.' secara jelas.

Di sinilah Taehyung sekarang, _coffee shop _kecil yang sudah tiga tahun menjadi tempatnya bekerja sambilan. Taehyung bekerja sambilan untuk membantu Sungkyu menghidupi keluarga mereka, dan Sungkyu sama sekali tidak mengetahui akan hal itu. Taehyung hanya bekerja pada hari Senin, Rabu dan Sabtu. Sungkyu tidak akan curiga karena dia selau mengiranya Taehyung ada kegiatan ekstrakulikuler. Sayangnya, ekstrakulikuler yang Taehyung ikuti memang bisa dibilang _nyaris _mati sehingga jarang sekali ada kegiatan di sana.

Dan _yeoja _manis tadi, dia Do Hwae Ji. Dia dua tahun lebih tua daripada Taehyung, dan dia juga sama-sama bekerja sampingan di _coffee shop _ini. Do Hwae Ji-lah satu-satunya _yeoja _yang dekat dengan Taehyung meski tidak terlalu dekat. Tapi setidaknya, dialah satu-satunya yang punya nyali besar untuk mengajak Taehyung mengobrol sekalipun Taehyung jarang sekali menanggapinya.

Hwae Ji menghela nafas. "Kau sekarang jatahnya untuk melayani pelanggan ya. Sini, biar aku yang mengepel lantai."Dengan sigap Hwae Ji merampas tongkat pel dari tangan Taehyung. "Layani dengan senyum ya, jangan terus bersikap dingin, _chagiya_."Hwae Ji dengan jahilnya mencolek hidung Taehyung genit lalu tertawa riang saat mendengar Taehyung mendesis kesal. _Yeoja _itu merasa berhasil menjahili Taehyung.

Taehyung pun bersandar di meja kasir. Dia melipat tangannya, menatap tajam pintu masuk kafe. Hwae Ji yang menyadari hal itu menggetok bahu Taehyung pelan dengan tongkat pel lalu berteriak, "Yak! Bisakah kau tersenyum meski hanya empat senti?! Kau bisa menakuti para pelanggan!".

Taehyung mendengus. Dia tidak terbiasa tersenyum di depan orang lain, yah selain Sungkyu dan Jungkook. Dengan sedikit malas, Taehyung menarik sudut bibirnya, membentuk senyuman yang sedikit terkesan sinis. Hwae Ji yang melihatnya lagi kini menggebrak meja kasir. Membuat para pelayan lain tersentak kaget.

"Yak! Senyum seperti itu terkesan mengerikan!"Hwae Ji berteriak frustasi ke arah Taehyung. "Ingat-ingatlah memori bahagia! Memori bahagia saat kau masih bersama ayah dan ibumu! Cobalah ingat hal itu, maka senyum tulus akan terbentuk dengan sendirinya di bibirmu!"

"Lalu bagaimana kalau ayah dan ibuku sendiri yang memberikanku memori pahit?!"Secara refleks, Taehyung membentak Hwae Ji. Membuat Hwae Ji _shock_, begitu juga dengan pelayan lainnya. Taehyung sangat jarang membuka mulutnya. Dan kali ini, dia membentak Hwae Ji. "Mereka sendiri yang mencampakanku, mereka bahkan tidak menganggapku anaknya. APA ITU HARUS KUINGAT?!"

Tubuh Taehyung bergetar hebat. Hwae Ji sendiri kini menggigit bibirnya sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku keluar sebentar."

Sedetik kemudian, Taehyung bergegas keluar dari kafe. Pergi meninggalkan Hwae Ji yang tampak terguncang hebat.

**.**

Taehyung menendang kerikil di jalan setapak sambil mengerang frustasi. Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padanya?! Dia sungguh merasa menyesal membentak satu-satunya _yeoja _yang dekat dengannya. _Yeoja _yang sangat baik, tidak mencemoohnya atau bahkan menatapnya dingin. _Yeoja _jahil yang sejujurnya, berhasil membuat hidup Taehyung sedikit lebih berwarna.

_Namja _berambut _light caramel _itu tidak peduli bibir tebalnya kini mengeluarkan darah segar dikarenakan sedari tadi dia terus menggigitnya dengan kasar. Bahunya bergetar kencang karena juga merasa _shock _dengan apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Taehyung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sebuah kursi taman. Ditangkupkan wajah mungilnya di kedua telapak tangannya. Menarik nafasnya, merasa sedikit sesak di dadanya. Taehyung menyentuh bibirnya pelan. Perih.

Tangannya mencengkram kuat seragamnya. Bahkan saat dia berusaha mengingat kejadian tadi, kepalanya terasa sakit. Kembali, Taehyung menggigit bibirnya. Darah segar kembali mengucur dari bibir _pink_-nya, menetes ke kemejanya yang berwarna putih. Menodainya dengan bercak-bercak darah.

"Ehm, permisi. Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?"

Seorang _namja _dengan _hoodie _warna biru bertanya pada Taehyung yang masih setia menggigiti bibirnya. Taehyung tidak menoleh sedikit pun untuk melihat wajah _namja _itu.

"Silahkan.""jawab Taehyung dengan nada amat dingin. _Namja _itu tersenyum singkat lalu duduk di samping Taehyung.

"Bibirmu berdarah,"Komentar _namja _itu sambil terus menatap Taehyung. "Dan darahnya menetes ke bajumu. Apa kau tidak merasa sakit?"

Taehyung mendengus tidak suka. "Bukan urusanmu." .

_Namja _ber-_hoodie _itu kembali tersenyum. Taehyung tidak peduli apa yang dilakukan _namja _aneh yang sok perhatian itu. Dia kembali tenggelam di pikirannya. Bahkan dia tidak memedulikan rasa perih yang menyerang bibir bagian bawahnya.

_Sreet_...

Taehyung membulatkan matanya karena terkejut ketika mendapati _namja _di sampingnya mengusap bibirnya lembut dengan tisu putih. Taehyung menatap _namja _itu dengan tatapan _shock_, sementara _namja _itu hanya tersenyum manis padanya. Taehyung mampu melihat tisu itu kini ternodai dengan warna merah darah.

"Kau terlihat seperti _vampire _jika bibirmu berdarah seperti itu. Darahnya mengalir deras,"Tanggap _namja _itu. Taehyung pun menatap wajah _namja _itu dengan tatapan horor. "Kau tak ingin dirimu terlihat menyeramkan, kan?!"

Oke, jujur _namja _itu cukup tampan. Wajahnya bak model-model pria untuk pakaian-pakaian ternama. Dilihat wajahnya, dia lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Taehyung. Rambut warna cokelat eboni _namja _itu tertata agak berantakan. Bibirnya _pink _cerah dan tatapan matanya terkesan _playful_.

Taehyung menyingkirkan tangan _namja _itu dari bibirnya. "Kau itu apa-apaan sih?!"Desis Taehyung dingin. Sejujurnya dalam hati dia berdoa _namja _di sampingnya tidak melihat rona pucat yang muncul di pipinya.

"Aku hanya membantumu. Jika tidak suka, ya sudah."_Namja _itu melempar tisu tadi ke sembarang arah. Tanpa sadar, Taehyung mem-_pout _bibirnya kecil.

Taehyung beranjak bangun. Dia baru berjalan dua langkah ketika _namja _itu menahan tangannya. "Kau mau ke mana?"Tanyanya heran.

"Tempat kerjaku. Selamat tinggal."Jawab Taehyung dingin. Taehyung melepaskan tangan _namja _itu dari lengannya. Taehyung pun meninggalkan _namja _itu, yang kini tersenyum menatap Taehyung yang mulai menjauh.

_'Dia dingin, tapi manis.'_Batin _namja _itu sambil menatap langit-langit Seoul. _'Mungkin akan sangat cocok bila dia jadi pacarku.'_

**.**

Saat Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya di _coffee shop _tempat dia bekerja, Do Hwae Ji menghambur untuk memeluknya sambil terisak kecil.

"A... Aku minta maaf. _Jeongmal mianhae_. Aku tidak bermaksud... Sungguh."Hwae Ji memeluk Taehyung erat di hadapan semua pengunjung _coffee shop_. "Maafkan aku, _ne_?!"

Taehyung hanya terdiam. Mulutnya benar-benar tertutup rapat dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Dia masih butuh waktu untuk mencerna semuanya.

"Hmm...,"Hanya gumaman yang keluar dari bibir Taehyung. Hwae Ji melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Taehyung nanar. Tatapannya sangat penuh permohonan. Taehyung yang tidak tega pun memeluk Hwae Ji kembali.

"Kau memaafkanku?"Mata Hwae Ji tampak berbinar. Taehyung bersyukur sekali Hwae Ji mengerti hal itu tanpa perlu Taehyung jelaskan dengan kata-kata. Hanya dengan elusan lembut di rambut bergelombang Hwae Ji, _yeoja _manis itu tahu bahwa Taehyung memaafkannya.

"_Gomawo_. _Jeongmal gomawo _Taehyung_ie_."Hwae Ji tanpa sadar terisak di bahu Taehyung. Taehyung mengelus rambut _yeoja _yang lebih tua dari padanya itu dengan pelan.

"_Uljima_."Bisik Taehyung lirih di telinga Hwae Ji. Bibir manis Hwae Ji membentuk senyum. _Yeoja _itu mengusap air matanya. Dia kembali melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mendorong dada Taehyung pelan.

"Kembali bekerja, _ne_?!"Hwae Ji menepuk-nepuk bahu Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum samar lalu mengangguk kecil. Tatapan matanya melembut kalau sudah bersama _yeoja _yang satu itu.

"Cobalah tersenyum. Tapi jika susah, tidak usah dipaksa,"Kata Hwae Ji. "Ah, aku ke kamar mandi dulu ya. Hehe."

Hwae Ji segera melesat menuju dapur. Taehyung menghela nafas lalu segera menuju meja kasir. Terdapat seorang Lee Sung Yeol yang tengah menjaga kasir. Taehyung baru saja akan duduk ketika dia merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Kau nganggur kan?!"Taehyung segera mengenali siapa pemilik suara itu. Jang Dongwoo. Pemilik _Coffee Shop _ini. Taehyung mengangguk singkat. "Nah, bantu aku membuat kopi-kopi pesanan. _Kajja_!"

Dongwoo menarik lengan Taehyung secara tiba-tiba, membuat Taehyung nyaris terjungkal saking kagetnya.

**.**

Dongwoo tersenyum mendapati Taehyung tengah berusaha membuat _Latte Art_ di segelas _Hot White Coffee_. _Namja _bermarga Jang itu menepuk bahu Taehyung lembut.

"Tidak perlu dipaksa sebagus mungkin. Asal menarik."Ujar Dongwoo. Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya dari se-_cup hot white coffee _itu dan menatap Dongwoo dengan tatapan dingin seperi biasa. Tatapan yang sulit didefinisikan untuk seorang Jang Dongwoo yang terkenal sangat ceria, _funky _dan berkepribadian unik.

Perlahan, Taehyung kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya ke _hot white coffee _tadi tanpa menjawab ucapan Dongwoo. Dongwoo menghela nafas. Ini kasus biasa.

"Sudahlah!"Dongwoo agak berteriak saat mengucapkannya. Taehyung kembali menatap Dongwoo dengan tatapan dinginnya. "Kau langsung antar saja segelas _hot white coffee _itu ke si pemesan! Kasihan dia lama menunggu. Meja nomer sembilan."

Taehyung mendengus pelan lalu mengambil nampan cokelatnya.

**.**

"Satu _cup Hot White Coffee_ pesanan Tuan."Taehyung sama sekali tidak berniat tersenyum saat mengetahui siapa yang dia layani sekarang.

_Namja _yang tadi seenaknya saja membersihkan darah di bibirnya. _Namja _ber-_hoodie _itu kini menatap Taehyung bingung dan Taehyung hanya menatap baliknya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kau pelayan di _coffee shop _ini?"_Namja _itu mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. "Kenapa bisa sangat kebetulan ya, kau yang melayaniku sekarang?! Hehe."

Taehyung mendelik. Kenapa _namja _ini banyak omong?! Dia segera menyodorkan _hot white coffee namja _itu dan bergegas pergi.

"Tunggu!"

Taehyung membeku di tempat ketika merasakan bahwa _namja _ber-_hoodie _itu memanggilnya. Taehyung memutar badannya. _Namja _itu kini menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan Taehyung.

"Bisakah kau temani aku dulu? Aku sendirian di sini."Kata _namja _itu kalem sambil menatap keluar jendela. "Asyik kalau bisa mengobrol denganmu."

"Maaf, tapi aku sibuk."Taehyung berdesis singkat sebelum dia kembali ke _counter_-nya.

**.**

"Kim Taehyung!"Seorang _yeoja _manis bernama Son Naeun kini menghampiri Taehyung. "Meja nomer sembilan memintaku untuk memanggilmu. Dia sepertinya kesepian. Dan hmm, dia lumayan ganteng ya. Tapi aku tidak suka. Ahh, jadi ngawur. Temani sana!"

Naeun mengedip singkat kepada Taehyung. "Ingat kata-kata Hwae Ji _eonni _ya. Tersenyum."

Taehyung menghela nafas. Kenapa _namja _ber-_hoodie _tadi itu sangat merepotkan?! Taehyung mengutuk-ngutuk Naeun di dalam hatinya. Kenapa _yeoja _itu mau-mau saja diminta tolong oleh _namja _aneh itu?! Bahkan saking kesalnya, sekarang Taehyung melupakan fakta bahwa Naeun hanya menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pelayan yang baik.

"Hai."sapa _namja _berambut eboni itu ketika Taehyung datang dengan muka tanpa ekspresi ke meja nomer sembilan. Taehyung mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berada di hadapan _namja _yang kini tengah menyesap _hot white coffee_-nya.

Taehyung tak membalas sapaannya. Dia hanya menopang dagunya dengan tangannya sambil menatap ke luar jendela, tidak memedulikan _namja _di hadapannya yang menatapnya penuh perasaan. Taehyung tidak peduli.

"Namaku Seok Jin Ah. Kau bisa memanggilku Jin. Namamu?"_Namja _itu berusaha mencairkan suasana dingin itu dengan bercengkramah. Taehyung melirik singkat _namja _itu, lalu kembali menatap pemandangan di luar jendela yang tampak mendung sekarang.

"Kim Tae Hyung. Terserah kau mau memanggilku apa."Jawab Taehyung dingin. Jin hanya tersenyum lalu kembali menyesap kopinya.

"Ini hari pertamaku di Seoul. Aku berniat untuk mengelilingi kota ini, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin jika aku hanya seorang diri,"Jin memutar-mutar _cup_ kopinya sambil menerawang langit. "Jadi kuputuskan aku akan mencari teman dulu. Jika sudah akrab aku akan memintanya menemaniku mengelilingi kota indah ini."

_Indah_?! Menurut Taehyung, kota ini bagai neraka.

Jin tersenyum lembut. "Besok hari pertamaku bersekolah di sini. Aku akan masuk sekolah..., _eum _apa itu namanya? Pokoknya sekolah yang ada di jalan 18. Aduh, aku lupa namanya."Jin kembali menyesap kopinya. Taehyung terdiam.

Sekolah di jalan 18? Seingat Taehyung di jalan 18 hanya ada satu sekolah. Dan itu...

"Sialan."gumam Taehyung pelan. Jin segera menoleh kepadanya dan bertanya, "Apanya yang sialan?"

Taehyung menatap Jin dengan dingin. Kenapa _namja _itu... Ah, Taehyung membenci sekali fakta itu. Bagaimana kalau Jin mengetahui dirinya yang sebenarnya?! Lalu pencemoohnya bertambah, dan Jin menyebarkan hal itu di _coffee shop _ini?!

Taehyung membenci fakta bahwa Jin _akan _satu sekolah dengannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note : **Chapter dua selesai dalam waktu satu hari kawaaan/? ! *tebar Jungkook/?*

Jae bingung sama ini FF, judul sama cerita kok gak nyambung? /ditabokreaders/ wkwk...

Aduh Jae seriusan salut sama yang udah _review_ FF ini. Ada juga yang baca, gitu aja sih pikiran Jae. Soalnya kan Bangtan Boys kan _boyband _baru dan mungkin belum banyak yang tahu, jadi terharu gitu(?)

Oh iya, di sini Jae mau ngasih tau kalau ngebayangin si Jin, bayanginnya pas dia di foto member BTS yang sendiri-sendiri itu lho ._. Yang pake jaket item. Kan di situ dia keliatan manly plus rambutnya warna eboni '-' Dia dengan gaya yang lain abaikan saja/? *ditendang Jin*.

Terus, buat memperjelas, Do Hwae Ji itu _ulzzang girl_. Dia 93L. Imut deh. Itu kembaran RL Jae #abaikan. Di sini gak ada pair Boy x Girl. Hwae Ji itu cuma kayak temennya Taehyung aja, dia gak terikat hubungan asmara apapun sama V ._.v

Oke, _review _Jae balas satu-satu neee^^

**ichizenkaze : **BUKAN! KIM TAEHYUNG SAMA SEOK JIN AH! /dikeroyok/ Jangan terus menanti, entar kayak orang yang di PHP-in /plis ige mwoya-_-/ . Udah jangan ditunggu(?) ^^ _Thanks for review_ _sunbae-nim..._

**Evil Thieves : **Entah kenapa Jae lebih sreg bikin FF yang main cast-nya V daripada Jungkook *meski sama-sama bias Jae ._.* . Jin itu memang kayak uke sih. Udah sukanya masak, demennya sama warna _pink _lagi xD . Tapi secara sifat dia _manly _banget. Plus kalau diliat-liat, Jin cuma bakalan jadi uke kalau sama Rap Monster. Tapi itu sih menurut Jae ya. Soalnya Jin itu _manly _sangat dan otot di tangannya itu lho... kekar bangeet! /malah ngomongin otot-_-/ Ne, kayaknya Jungkook bakalan sama si Hoseok nih wkwk. Ya, Sungkyu sama Sunggyu itu sama aja. Haha _btw_, _gomawo for review_-nya _nee_!

**9396JC : **Cie yang doanya terkabul/? ._. ya sama-samaaa :D /hug/ . Iya, Jin jadi seme. Soalnya meskipun dia mukanya rada _uke_, sifatnya cukup _manly _dan ototnya itu gak terhitung buat jadi standar _uke_ (?). Lagipula kayaknya sih si Jin Botolnya BTS itu (?) cuma jadi _uke _kalau sama Rap Monster doang ._. Tapi _IDK _juga sih. Bangtan Boys masih anyar, jadi rada bingung gitu/? Kok tau sih Jae mau nge-_pair _si Jungkook sama si Hoseok -.- #abaikan. _Big thanks for your review neee _:D

** iyin icez: **Iya sama-sama :D Mungkin di _chapter _ini udah kerasa ^^ Makasih kembali buat _review_-nya :D

**Kasdu : **YEEEE TAEHYUNG UKEEE (?) /tebar Suga(?)/ ! BIAS KITA BERDUA UKE! (?) #sarapnyaJaekambuh -,- Oiya? Oh baguslah kalau ini FF BTS Indo yang Anda baca/?. Taehyung ukeee omo/? ;A; *salto(?)* (Ini _author _napa?). Ini udah _update _kilat kok :*

Makasih yang udah repot-repot _review _fic Jae yang aneh ini :D /pelukin satu-satu/ /Jungkook cemburu seketika(?)/

**-Han Jae Rim**


	3. Chapter 3

**First Meet, First Love and First Kiss**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(**_**Warning! Some paragraphs are Jin's Side!)**_

Terdengar helaan nafas lega dari Sungkyu saat mendengar sahutan "Aku pulang!" Yang diucapkan Taehyung. Taehyung muncul di hadapan Sungkyu dengan pakaiannya yang sama saat dia berangkat. Taehyung menjatuhkan ranselnya di sembarang tempat dan segera mengambil segelas air putih.

"Makan dulu sana."Kata Sungkyu lembut. Taehyung mengangguk sambil meneguk air putihnya. "Kau tampak lelah. Dari mana saja?"

"Rumah Jungkook."Jawab Taehyung singkat. Sungkyu mengangguk memaklumi. Ya, Sungkyu memang mengetahui siapa itu Jungkook. Satu-satunya teman Taehyung di sekolah. Taehyung sering bercerita tentangnya.

"Kerja kelompok?"Tanya Sungkyu lagi. Taehyung mengangguk.

"Iya."Jawab Taehyung singkat. Sungkyu kembali mengangguk.

Kini atmosfer canggung meliputi mereka semua. Taehyung melirik meja makan. Tersedia _kimchi _di sana.

"_Hyung _masak _kimchi_?"Kini Taehyung yang bertanya. Sungkyu menoleh lalu mengangguk.

"Tadi Myungsoo ke sini. Dia minta dibuatkan _kimchi_, jadi aku buatkan saja."Wajah Sungkyu menjadi sumringah. Raut wajah Taehyung berubah menjadi sangat _poker face _seketika.

"Oh."Hanya itu tanggapan yang keluar dari bibir Taehyung. Dia tidak terlalu tertarik melanjutkan pembicaraan itu, karena '_Myungsoo_' sudah merusaknya. Kapan sih Taehyung akan menyukai Kim Myung Soo yang dingin itu?! Taehyung bahkan tidak sadar bahwa dirinya juga sama dinginnya seperti Myungsoo.

"Kenapa sih, tampaknya kau sangat tidak menyukai Myungsoo."Sungkyu menatap heran Taehyung. "Dia baik, sangat baik malahan. Dia bahkan pernah membelikanmu cokelat."

Taehyung mengingat saat itu. Tiga minggu yang lalu, Myungsoo memberinya satu cokelat putih dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Taehyung tahu itu senyum tulus, tapi menurut Taehyung senyum itu mengerikan. Meski dengan senyum itu, Myungsoo terlihat jauh lebih tampan. Katakanlah bahwa Taehyung mengidap kelainan atau apa.

"Ya, aku ingat."Taehyung mendudukan dirinya di kursi makan, lalu meraih satu mangkuk _kimchi _yang ada di meja makan. "Sayangnya, dia tidak tahu bahwa aku tidak terlalu suka cokelat putih. Aku membuangnya."

Sungkyu tampak terkejut. Mata sipitnya melebar. "Kau jahat sekali, Taehyung. Setidaknya kau bisa memberikannya ke aku."

Taehyung mendengus. "Sejak kapan _hyung _suka cokelat?"

Sungkyu merona. "Kau menyebalkan, Taehyung. Setidaknya itu cokelat dari _pacarku_, aku pasti menikmatinya."Sungkyu menjitak pelan kepala Taehyung. "Dari pada kau, tidak punya pacar."

Taehyung menelan _kimchi_-nya dengan tenang. "Apakah pacaran itu perlu?"

Kini Sungkyu gelagapan. "Eung..., tidak juga sih. Tapi setidaknya, dengan hadirnya pacar kan bisa membuat hidupmu sedikit berwarna."

Taehyung kembali menelan _kimchi_-nya sambil menatap Sungkyu dengan kosong. "Hidupku sudah cukup berwarna. Hidupku berwarna dengan warna-warna seperti abu-abu, hitam, putih dan cokelat."

"Itu semuanya warna gelap."Kata Sungkyu. "Setidaknya kau harus memberikan warna cerah di kehidupanmu. Seperti warna biru cerah, kuning atau pun hijau."

Kim muda menggeleng. "Mungkin tidak perlu. Aku suka warna gelap."

Sungkyu mendengus. _Namja _di hadapannya kenapa sangat keras kepala?! "_Arraseo_, terserah kau sajalah. Makan yang cepat, sehabis itu istirahat. Kau terlihat sangat kelelahan."

Sungkyu mengacak rambut Taehyung pelan lalu segera pergi meninggalkan meja makan, menuju kamarnya sendiri. Taehyung menatap _kimchi_-nya kalut.

Seharusnya dia tidak berbohong. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Taehyung berbohong mengenai kepulangannya yang sangat telat itu karena kerja kelompok di rumah Jungkook. Sungkyu tidak tahu bahwa Jungkook tidak sekelas dengan Jungkook. Sungkyu bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Jungkook _sebenarnya _adik kelas Taehyung. Taehyung mendesah lemah.

Sejujurnya dia tidak ingin meneruskan kebohongan ini di depan kakaknya. Tapi Sungkyu melarang Taehyung untuk bekerja sambilan. Taehyung mengulum senyum kecil, menyadari fakta bahwa Sungkyu tak tahu selama ini uang tabungan keluarga mereka selalu bertambah. Ya, Taehyung menyisihkan nyaris setengah uang gajinya bekerja di _coffee shop _untuk ditabung. Saat Sungkyu kehabisan uang, mereka menggunakan uang itu. Saat Taehyung sakit, mereka menggunakan uang itu untuk ke dokter. Sesederhana itulah kehidupan mereka berdua.

Tapi sudahlah. Selama kebohongan ini untuk tujuan yang baik, Taehyung pikir itu tidak masalah sama sekali.

**.**

Hari Senin. Hari yang menurut sebagian besar umat manusia, hari yang sangat menyebalkan. Tapi untuk Taehyung, hari Senin tidak seperti itu. Hari Senin sama dengan semua hari lainnya, menurut seorang Kim Taehyung. Tak ada bedanya. Cemoohan, ledekan dan lainnya. Itu terjadi padanya di semua hari.

Taehyung berjalan tenang menuju halte bus dekat rumahnya sambil membaca novel berbahasa Inggris yang ia pinjam minggu lalu dari perpustakaan sekolah. Dia menunggu bus sambil terus membaca, hingga tidak sadar seorang _namja _berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Kim Tae Hyung!"

Taehyung menoleh. Dia menemukan sosok yang kini tidak asing baginya. Sosok _namja _yang Sabtu lalu berhasil merusak harinya. Taehyung mendengus. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Seok Jin Ah.

Taehyung bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa rumah Jin _ternyata _satu komplek dengan rumahnya.

_Namja _itu kini menggunakan seragam yang sama dengan Taehyung. Kemeja putih dengan jas hitam dengan ujung kerah berwarna merah. Celana yang dikenakannya juga sama seperti celana yang dikenakan Taehyung. Bedanya, Jin tidak mengancingkan dua kancing teratas di kemejanya dan tidak memakai dasinya.

"Tunggu aku!"Jin tersenyum lebar saat sudah berhasil menyamai posisinya dengan Taehyung. Taehyung menatap Jin sekilas lalu kembali fokus ke novelnya. Tidak memedulikan raut wajah kesal Jin.

"Ini buku macam apa sih?!"Tanya Jin penasaran sambil mengintip isi buku itu. Dan sedetik kemudian buku itu dirampas oleh Jin. Taehyung sontak kaget sambil berusaha menggapai novel itu dari tangan Jin.

"Aku belum selesai membacanya, bodoh!"Taehyung berusaha kembali merebut buku itu dari tangan Jin. Jin yang cukup gesit bisa menahan semua pergerakan Taehyung.

"Ah, apa-apaan ini. Ini buku _genre friendship_. Aku tidak suka."Akhirnya Jin mengembalikan novel itu ke tangan Taehyung. Taehyung segera menyimpan buku itu di tasnya, takut Jin berniat merampasnya kembali.

"Kau ingin tahu aku menyukai _genre _apa?"Jin kini berbisik tepat di depan telinga kiri Taehyung, membuat Taehyung merinding sendiri. Taehyung merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak ketika nafas Jin memburu di daun telinganya. Jin membuat _smirk _nakal di bibirnya, dan Taehyung tidak menyadari itu.

"Aku suka _genre romance_, _chagiya_."

_PLETAK!_

Dengan secepat kilat Taehyung menjitak kepala Jin dengan kuat. "Jangan pangil aku dengan sebutan itu. Menjijikan."Taehyung merinding seketika sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Dia tidak memedulikan Jin yang kini terjatuh di tanah sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Ah, bisnya sudah datang!"Jin berteriak kegirangan sambil menunjuk sebuah bis sekolah. Taehyung melangkah untuk memasuki bis itu sambil mendengus.

"Kau baru pertama kalinya melihat bis sekolah? Norak."Komentar Taehyung singkat saat akhirnya mereka berhasil duduk di kursi bis dengan tenang. Jin mendengus.

"Tidak juga kok."Jawab Jin. "Aku hanya berusaha membuatmu lebih ceria, kau tahu."

_Lebih ceria_?! Taehyung tak perlu sesuatu yang bernama 'ceria'. Hidupnya sudah cukup seperti ini. Dia tidak perlu manusia di sampingnya yang sangat merepotkan.

Taehyung tidak berkomentar. Dia hanya mengacuhkan Jin di sepanjang perjalanan. Matanya menatap kosong kaca jendela.

"_Blank _Tae, kita sudah sampai belum?"

Taehyung tidak menoleh saat mengetahui Jin berbicara dengannya. "Sedikit lagi sampai. Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu."Jawab Taehyung dingin. Jin mendengus.

"Tapi tatapan kau itu selalu kosong, _Blank _Tae,"Komentar Jin. "Kau menatap jendela dengan kosong. Menatap cangkir kopi dengan kosong. Bahkan kau menatapku dengan tatapan kosong."

Seketika, Taehyung menoleh dan menatap Jin dengan tatapan yang sangat dingin. "Oh ya?!".

Jin bisa merasakan hawa di sekitarnya menjadi agak dingin. "E-eum, mungkin,"Jawab Jin sambil mengelus tengkuknya. "Tapi kenapa hawa di sini berubah menjadi dingin?"

Taehyung mendengus, lalu kembali menatap kosong jendela. Dan seketika hawa kembali menghangat. Jin tercengang. Apakah manusia di sampingnya itu pengendali hawa, suhu, cuaca dan iklim?!

Bis pun berhenti di sebuah sekolah yang cukup megah. Taehyung langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi, meninggalkan Jin.

"Hei _Blank _Tae, tunggu aku!"

**.**

Taehyung menaruh tasnya di bangku di pojok kanan kelasnya. Sebuah tempat yang strategis untuk merenung tanpa gangguan sambil menyandarkan punggung di tembok belakangnya. Taehyung melipat tangannya di dada, memasang _headset _dan menyambungkannya ke ponselnya. Dan kurang dari semenit kemudian, dia mulai memejamkan matanya seiring nada-nada melantun lembut di telinganya. Tak lama kemudian dia tertidur

Dan Taehyung bahkan tidak sadar bahwa kini ada sesosok _namja _yang berlutut di depan mejanya sambil memandangnya yang tertidur.

**.**

_**Jin's POV**_

Aish, _namja _bernama Kim Taehyung itu menyebalkan sekali! Setibanya di sekolah, dia segera meninggalkanku! Padahal aku ingin meminta tolongnya untuk menunjukan di mana ruang kepala sekolah.

Tapi kebingunganku berakhir ketika aku merasakan seseorang menepuk bahuku. Aku menoleh dan menemukan _namja _berambut hitam legam dengan rambut tertata rapi menghampiriku.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu, _hyung_?"Tanya _namja _itu sopan. "_Hyung _terlihat bingung. Dan, tampaknya aku juga baru pertama kali melihatmu."

_Namja _berambut hitam legam itu memandangku dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Namaku Jung Hoseok."_Namja _itu membungkuk hormat. "Aku salah satu dari tiga Sekretaris OSIS di sekolah ini."

"Ah, aku Kim Seok Jin."Aku balas membungkuk. "Oh, aku memang murid baru di sini. Dan kemarin orangtuaku bilang, aku harus menemui Kepala Sekolah dulu. Bisakah kau mengantarku ke ruangannya?"

Hoseok tersenyum. Jujur itu membuat wajahnya lebih tampan. Tapi tetap saja aku yang tertampan! Haha...

"Ah, tentu saja bisa _hyung_."Jawab Hoseok. "Lagipula, anak OSIS yang baik seharusnya menolong semua murid sekolah ini yang sedang kesusahan kan?! Mari ikuti aku."

Hoseok merangkulku seolah-olah aku _memang _teman akrabnya. Aku hanya terdiam sambil mengikutinya pergi.

_**Jin's POV End**_

**.**

"Nah _hyung_, ini ruang kepala sekolahnya. Aku permisi dulu ya. _Annyeong_!"Hoseok menepuk bahu Jin sebelum dia berlari pergi. Jin menatap ragu-ragu sebuah ruangan yang tampak tertutup tanpa jendela sama sekali. Jin menyerngit sebentar, lalu mengetuk pintunya.

"Masuk!"Sebuah suara wanita terdengar dari dalam ruangan itu. Jin bergegas membuka pintunya.

Hawa dingin langsung _Air Conditioner _menyeruak dari dalam ruangan itu. Wangi _lavender _yang menenangkan masuk ke indra penciuman Jin. Ruangan itu rapi dengan empat lemari arsip di setiap sudut ruangan. Dan tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan, terdapat meja yang diatasnya dipenuhi buku-buku. Dan dua kursi yang saling berhadapan

"_Annyeong_-_haseyo_, Kim Seok Jin."

Jin membeku seketika ketika dia mendengar suara wanita yang cukup lembut menyapanya. Jin menoleh kaku ke kanan, dan menemukan sesosok wanita paruh baya yang cukup cantik menatap intens padanya. Jin tidak bersuara sedikit pun.

"Oh, atau aku harus memanggilmu dengan nama 'Seok Jin Ah'?"Wanita itu tertawa halus lalu segera duduk di kursi yang berada di hadapan meja penuh buku itu. "Kau sering mengenalkan dirimu dengan nama itu kan?! Silahkan duduk."

Wanita itu mempersilahkan Jin duduk. Jin berjalan dengan kaku lalu menduduki kursi yang berhadap-hadapan dengan wanita itu. Jin menatap wanita itu canggung tanpa berniat sedikit pun membuka mulutnya.

"Aku Kim Shin Yeong. Aku menjabat sebagai Kepala Sekolah di sekolah ini."Kata wanita itu, yang diketahui bernama Kim Shin Yeong, dengan senyum manis. Jin masih terdiam, dia berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya ke objek lain.

"Aku cukup mengenalmu, karena orangtuamu. Aku cukup dekat dengan orangtuamu."Jelas Shin Yeong. Jin melirik singkat _yeoja _itu. Pantas saja orangtua Jin _ngotot _ingin memasukan Jin di sekolah ini. Karena _yeoja _di depan inilah alasannya.

"Akademikmu cukup bagus. Sayangnya, saat SMP kau itu ternyata murid yang cukup nakal, ya..,"Shin Yeong meraih sebuah buku tipis berwarna hijau yang sangat Jin kenali. Jin merasa sesak nafas seketika. Buku rapotnya saat SMP. Sialan.

Shin Yeong meneliti rapotnya. "Untuk hal seperti itu, kau harus bersaing dengan banyak anak-anak lain untuk mendapatkan gelar murid terbadung. Seperti contohnya..., Kim Taehyung."

"Taehyung?"

Jin secara spontan bertanya, dan untuk pertama kalinya dia membuka mulutnya di ruangan ini. Shin Yeong menoleh seketika. "Kau mengenalnya?" .

Jin gelagapan. "Eumm... Ya. Tapi tidak juga sih. Rumahnya satu komplek dengan rumah saya. Saya hanya mengetahuinya. Tapi tidak mengenalnya."_Aku mengenalnya. Baru saja kemarin aku bertemu dengannya_.

Shin Yeong menghela nafas. "Dia sejujurnya _namja _yang baik. Aku dapat melihatnya lebih jauh dari tatapannya. Lebih mudah menebak kepribadiannya saat dia menatap mataku dengan kosong ketimbang dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang dingin. Karena hal itu aku jarang memberinya detensi. Dibandingkan menjadi anak badung, dia lebih cocok dikasihani."

Jin menatap Shin Yeong dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Taehyung memang anak yang dingin. Tapi menurut Jin, Taehyung tidak terlihat seperti _namja _yang badung.

Shin Yeong tersenyum tipis. "Ah, lupakan saja. Kau berada di kelas 3 – 2. Jujur, aku bingung harus memanggilmu apa. Seokjin atau Jinah?!"Shin Yeong tertawa kecil. "Ini _nametag_-mu. Ku harus menggunakannya setiap hari agar kau lebih mudah dikenali."

Wanita itu mengulurkan sebuah _nametag _ke tangan Jin. Jin menatap _nametag _itu. Kim Seok Jin. Itulah nama yang terukir di _nametag _itu.

"Aku tahu kau mungkin lebih menyukai nama Seok Jin Ah."Ujar Shin Yeong. "Kau bisa minta tolong anak OSIS untuk membuatkan _nametag_-mu yang baru. Aku memperbolehkannya."

Jin tersenyum. "_Gamsahamnida seonsaengnim_."

Kim Shin Yeong tersenyum balik. "Ya _cheonma_. Bergegaslah ke kelasmu. Lima belas menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi."Shin Yeong mengacak-ngacak lembut rambut Jin.

Jin menutup pintu ruangan itu setelah mengucapkan salam. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian dia langsung berlari menuju kelas barunya.

**.**

Taehyung membuka matanya saat merasakan sesuatu mengusik mimpi indahnya. Dia beranjak bangun dan menoleh ke sampingnya.

"Tadi Jungkook ke sini. Dia menitipkan ini padaku."Seorang Moon Jongup yang entah bagaimana bisa berada di sampingnya, kini menyodorkan sebuah kotak ke tangan Taehyung. "Jungkook tidak berniat mengganggumu. Oh ya, hari ini aku sebangku denganmu."

Taehyung menatap kotak itu dengan tatapan kosong. Kotak, dari Jungkook. Jungkook biasa memberinya berbagai macam barang. Entah dari barang yang murah atau pun barang yang tak mungkin sanggup dibeli siswa yang masih duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMP seperti Jungkook. Mungkin seminggu sekali Taehyung mendapat hadiah dari Jungkook. Dan jujur, Taehyung tidak terlalu menyukai tindakan _namja _yang sudah dianggap sebagai _namdongsaeng_-nya sendiri.

Sedangkan kini Jongup menaruh kepalanya di meja dan mulai terlelap. Jongup termasuk salah satu dari segelintir manusia di muka bumi ini yang tidak mencemooh dan mencari masalah dengan Taehyung. Jongup kelewat _innocent_ untuk ribut dengan Taehyung. Jongup juga termasuk salah satu dari beberapa orang yang mau tersenyum tulus di hadapan Taehyung, meski Taehyung tidak pernah membalas senyum tulus _namja_ yang diketahui anak _B_-_Boy _itu.

Perlahan, Taehyung membuka kotak itu. Dia dapat menemukan sebuah kalung dengan bandul huruf _'V'_ yang terbuat dari perak asli. Taehyung berdecak. Ini pasti harganya mahal.

Taehyung juga menemukan secarik kertas di kotak itu. Taehyung meraihnya lalu membacanya pelan.

"_Dear _V _hyung_. Kemarin aku menemani _noona_-ku berjalan-jalan ke toko perhiasan. _Noona_-ku ingin membeli cincin baru. Seaslinya aku tidak tertarik untuk ikut membeli. Tapi saat aku melihat kalung ini, aku teringat dirimu. V, itu kan nama panggilanmu dariku. Aku memutuskan untuk membelinya. Aku tahu kau pasti akan mengomeliku sambil berkata _'Ini mahal sekali Jungkook!'_ tapi toh aku yakin _hyung _tidak akan menolaknya. Oh ya, kalungnya simpan baik-baik ya. Dan aku berpikir _hyung_, jika kau mau memberi kalung ini ke orang yang sangat kau cintai..., silahkan. Aku tidak melarangnya, karena kupikir kalung ini juga manis untuk dijadikan _couple necklace _haha. Aku hanya bercanda _hyung_. Dan satu lagi _hyung_, aku menulis ini di hadapan kau yang sedang tertidur di kelas sambil mendengarkan lagu dari _headset_. Kau manis saat tertidur, haha. Tertanda, Jeon Jungkook."

Taehyung menghela nafas. "Jungkook _ppabo_. Kau merelakan banyak uangmu hanya untuk membelikanku kalung ini...,"Taehyung menatap kalung itu dengan tatapan kosong. "Memberikannya ke orang yang kucintai? Sungkyu? Ah tidak, bahaya. Myungsoo bisa membunuhku di tempat."

Perlahan, Taehyung meraih kalung itu lalu meletakannya di telapak tangannya. Dielus bandul berbentuk _'V'_-nya dengan lembut. "Kuberikan pada Hwae Ji _noona_? Dia bukan orang yang aku cintai. Lagipula, dia sudah punya Sungyeol _hyung_."Taehyung menaruh kalung itu di kotaknya kembali.

"Lalu harus kuberi ke siapa kalung ini suatu saat nanti?"

**.**

Taehyung berjalan menuju ruang _vocal_. Seperti seharusnya, hari Senin adalah hari dimana semua anggota ekskul _vocal _berkumpul di sana. Berlatih _vocal_, bernyanyi, bertukar pikiran dan lainnya. Seharusnya seperti itu.

Taehyung membuka pintu ruang _vocal_. Dia bisa melihat Jimin yang tengah bermain gitar di sudut ruangan. Taehyugn mendengus.

Seaslinya Jungkook mengikuti ekstrakulikuler ini. Tapi dikarenakan _namja _itu agak pemalas dan dia lebih tertarik menggeluti _rap _ketimbang _vocal_, jadilah dia mengikuti ekskul _Rap_. Jungkook temasuk salah satu dari empat anggota ekskul _vocal _yang jarang hadir.

Jimin tersenyum ketika menemukan Taehyung menatapnya dingin dari sudut lainnya. "Hai."Sapa Jimin. "Tampaknya hanya kita berdua saja ya yang datang."

Taehyung tersenyum kecut. "Seperti biasanya."Komentar Taehyung singkat. "Kenapa kau tidak membubarkan ekskul ini saja?"

Jimin menggeleng, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke gitar akustik di tangannya. "Tidak akan."Perlahan, Jimin memetik senar gitarnya. "Aku akan tetap mempertahankan ekskul ini. Dua tahun lagi, aku naik ke kelas empat. Dan di situlah titik penentuan, ekskul ini akan bubar _atau _tidak."

Taehyung tetap menatap dingin Jimin yang mulai memainkan gitarnya. Sekolah _ini _memang tidak biasa. SMP terdiri dari tiga tingkatan. 1, 2 dan 3. Sedangkan SMA-nya terbagi 4 tingkatan. Satu SMA, dua SMA, tiga SMA, dan empat SMA. Mungkin sedikit terkesan abnormal, tapi memang seperti itu kurikulumnya. Nilai plusnya, jika kau sudah lulus dari sekolah ini, kau tidak perlu mengikuti kuliah dari semester satu dan dua. Karena kelas empat sudah mencangkup semua pelajaran dari semester satu dan dua.

Dan enaknya, saat kelas empat kau bisa menentukan sendiri kau mau jurusan mana. Kedokteran, Ekonomi dan lain-lainnya. Kau bisa membayangkan betapa besarnya sekolah ini kan?!

"Jadi, secara tidak langsung, kau mengatakan tahun depan _akulah _yang menjadi ketua ekskul ini."Kata Taehyung dingin. Jimin menghentikan permainan gitarnya, lalu mengangguk.

"_Ne_."Jawab Jimin singkat. "Aku sudah kelas tiga pada tahun depan."

_Namja _berambut _light caramel _yang berada di sudut lainnya hanya terdiam. Dan sehabis itu, tidak ada suara yang terdengar di ruangan itu. Sunyi meyelimuti mereka berdua. Jimin berhenti memainkan gitarnya.

_Tok tok_...

Jimin dan Taehyung secara berbarengan menoleh ke arah pintu ruang latihan _vocal _yang diketuk. Lalu mereka berdua saling berpandangan, bingung.

"Jarang sekali ada orang lain yang datang ke ruangan ini selain _kita _berdua."Komentar Taehyung dengan nada sedikit sinis.

Jimin mengangkat bahu. "Sana buka pintunya."

Taehyung menurut. Dia berjalan perlahan menuju pintu ruang latihan vokal. Dia sedikit ragu-ragu untuk membukanya. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Buka sana, cepat!"Desak Jimin.

_Krieet_... Pintu pun dibuka.

"Ada keperluan apa ya Anda datang kemari?"Tanya Taehyung, belummelihat wajah si pengetuk.

"Kau ternyata anak ekskul vokal juga, _Blank _Tae! Aku ingin mendaftarkan diriku menjadi salah satu anggota ekskul ini. Mana ketuanya?"

Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya. Dan kedua bola matanya melebar ketika menemukan siapa yang ada di depan pintu sana. Menatapnya dengan ekspresi menggebu-gebu dan penuh semangat.

"K... Kau mau apa ke sini?"Tanya Taehyung tercekat dengan nada dingin. _Namja _di hadapannya hanya nyengir.

"Sudah kubilang aku ingin menjadi anggota ekskul ini. Menyingkirlah dari pintu, aku ingin masuk!"Jawab _namja _itu dengan tidak sabaran. Taehyung masih sedikit _shock_.

Seorang _namja _ingin mengikuti ekskul yang sama dengan Taehyung.

Dan _namja _itu adalah Seok Jin Ah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note : **Waah, FF apa ini? *garuk Suga/?*

_Mianhae _ya Jae telat update. Soalnya laptop Jae di bawa berkelana/? Sama _eomma _Jae, jadi susah mau ngelanjut bikin FF-nya. Jangan keroyok Jae *muka melas*.

Nah, kalau di sini ada yang bingung kenapa di _chapter _lalu Jae bilang nama Jin jadi "Seok Jin Ah"... Jin itu emang punya dua nama/?. Nama aslinya Kim Seok Jin. Tapi ada juga yang bilang Seok Jin Ah. Dan si Jin itu ngakuin itu semua namanya(?). Nah dalam FF ini, Jae buat si Jin gak suka sama nama aslinya yang 'Kim Seok Jin' itu. Dia lebih suka ngenalin dirinya sebagai 'Seok Jin Ah'. Alasannya? Ada deh kkk~ Masih nyambung di ceritanya. Tapi semuanya itu hasil karya Jae ya. Cuma _fiction in fiction_... *nari ala B2ST* /dikeroyok Kikwang(?)/ .

Terus, nama _Blank Tae _itu emang nama panggilan V yang asli di Korea sana. Alasannya, karena V itu emang sering menatap kosong para member BTS dan ekspresinya emang juga sering kosong. Adi dia kalau nggak dipanggil V, _Blank Tae _ya _Tae Tae_. (Sekedar info).

Plus, Jae rada terhura(?) liat reviews-nya. _Big Thanks for you all_! Mau nangis liat reviewsnya, ngajak tawuran semua /eh. Salah, bikin ketawa-tawa sendiri hehe :Dv _Reviews _kalian lucu-lucu, makin terhura nih/?. Jae balas satu-satu ya...

**9396JC : **Iya nih, typonya datang gak bilang-bilang(?) ._. Kang Hyeyeon juga cantik tuh. Ah kalau perlu sekalian aja bayanginnya Song Ah Ri biar lebih cucok/?. Cie cie Jin perhatian... *dibakar Jin*. Taehyung di fic ini emang bikin greget, Jae aja yang jadi _author_-nya bisa bingung "Bisa-bisanya si V dingin banget..." /sebenernyayangnulisficinisiapa/-_- . Iya, nama aslinya Kim Seok Jin. Coba deh liat ocehan/? Jae yang diatas. Ngerti nggak? Di fic ini Jae bikin nama Jin jadi dua(?). Tau ah, baca aja yang diatas. Males ngetik lagi hehe -_-v *ditabok*. Ya, satu sekolahan. Satu ekskul pula xD Emang jodoh gak kemana /eaaa. Maaf ya gak _update _kilat buat _chap _ini. Tapi ini udah _update_. _Thanks for review eonni_! /bow/

**iyin icez : **Ahaha, iya nih si V jutek... (V : "Kan lo sendiri yang bikin gue jutek, Jae!" Jae : *pundung* #abaikan) Ah mereka gak jodoh ternyata! V jodohnya sama aku! *digorok Jin* *Jungkook kembali cemburu/?* Ohahaha, _gamsa for review nee_!

**imspecially3 : **Aaah _reader_! *peluk balik* . Ahaha, sama nih. Jae juga baru nemu FF Bangtan bikinan Jae doang di _archive _ini dan FFn. Greget gimana gitu, kebanyakan FF EXO. _Mainstream _banget gitu /curcol. Oke ini udah lanjut kok! :3 Dibaca ya dibaca! (?)

**Kasdu : **Hahaa ^^ Baguslah udah bikin kamu seneng ^^ Iya tuh, akhirnya dia ketemu juga sama Jin Botol /eh *dicincang Jin*. Iya, Hwae Ji gak ada apa-apanya sama Taehyung, cuma jadi _yeojachingu_-nya V /dibakar/. Maaf ya _chapter _ini gak bisa di _update _asap gara-gara alasan-alasan yang ada di bacotan author di _author note _wkwk. JIN SEMEEEEEE! *ini apa*.

**ImSuXoSM : **Ahaha iya, ini udah dilanjut ^^ Ya mungkin dengan FF ini kamu mangkin tahu tentang BTS ya, dan kadang Jae juga nyelipin _fun fact_-nya member BTS. Hehehe, aduh makasih banget xD Tersipu/? nih Jae... Thanks buat reviewnya ya!

**HyunChan : **Jangan gelindingan _chingu¸_ nanti ketendang Rap Monster lho '-')/ *dibacok Rap Monster*. Ahaha baguslah kalau kamu suka _pair _ini, soalnya kebanyakan pada suka V – Jungkook padahal aslinya Jungkook itu sama Jae xD . Iya ini udah dilanjut (: Thanks buat reviewnya! *salto/?*

**little star : **Jin sama V, dan Jungkook sama Jae xD /ditikam/. Nggak juga ah, Jungkook cocokan sama Jae xD xD xD. Ih kamu, biasnya nyama-nyamain sama bias Jae /dibakar(?)/. Ini udah lanjut kok ;D

**mikkilee : **Jangan ayan, entar dicipok Jin lho '-')/ . Jae juga suka Jin X Jungkook, tapi lebih suka Jungkook x Jae (?) #abaikan. Aduh jangan atut, kakak J-Hope menemani/?. Jangan ah, Namu punya aku (?) ;; #abaikanlagi. Udah dilanjut kok!

**Jungguk noona : **Ahaha gak usah sujud-sujud gitu _eonni_, terlalu berlebihan '-'. Ini udah dimasukin Jimin sama J-Hope, Rap Mosnter dan Suga menyusul! Ah susah ya _eonn_? Ehehe usaha dong _eonn _/dicekek/. Ah _eonn_, bibir V jangan dicium *peluk V* *bawa kabur ke rumah/?*. Oke ini _chapter _3-nya udah apdet. Aaah mau ngapain itu sama _Baby Jungie_-ku!

**Daelogic : **Kalau Jae gak cinta sama kamu gimana? '-') Wkwk, Vjin juga OTP fav Jae kok *kiss Taehyung*. Aduh kok Jae dimampusin? Salah Jae apa?... Makasih ya buat kedua review abstraknya '-'b

**marvinaoct : **Kamu fleksibel berarti, suka sama pair apa aja. Sama kayak Jae hehe :3 Haha, V emang _kyeopta _banget x(: Haha iya deh, cepet-cepet bikin V keilangan _first kiss_-nya (?). _Gomawo _udah review!

**Ji Min's Wife : **Emang FF BTS susah banget nyarinya... Butuh perjuangan dan ribuan tetes air mata(?). Ini Jimin udah nongol kok wkwk. Iya, _official pair _emang Sungkyu sama Woohyun, sebutannya WooGyu. Sedangkan Myungsoo emang sama Sungyeol kalau buat _official pair_. Berhubung FF ini emang _crack pair_, ya jadi gitu deh. Pengen bikin sesuatu yang beda aja gitu. Haha makasih buat reviewnya!

Aduh suer pegel balesin FF-nya hehe! Tapi makasih buat reviewnya! /peluk/ . Love ya!

**-Han Jae Rim**


	4. Chapter 4

**First Meet, First Love and First Kiss**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tetes demi tetes air jatuh dari langit, membasahi muka bumi. Hawa dingin pun menusuk-nusuk tulang. Irama hujan yang teratur, dan hembusan angin basah menerpa bangunan sekolah. Taehyung menggosok-gosokan telapak tangannya. Dia merasa sedikit kedinginan, tapi menurutnya itu tidak mengapa.

Sekolah sudah bubar dari setengah jam yang lalu, tapi dia belum juga pulang. Karena hujan inilah dia belum pulang. Taehyung menggertak singkat. Dia tidak akan pernah menyukai hujan.

Awal dari Taehyung tak menyukai hujan adalah... Keluarganya.

Pikiran Taehyung melayang ke kejadian lima tahun lalu. Kejadian di mana _eomma_-nya menangis meraung-raung di dalam mobil mereka setelah bertengkar hebat dengan _appa _Taehyung. _Appa_-nya terus menyetir dengan tatapan tidak fokus dan Taehyung duduk di jok belakang, meringkuk ketakutan tanpa berani membuka mulutnya sedikit pun. Lalu _eomma _Taehyung, Taehyung sendiri pada saat itu tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, keluar dari mobil mereka dan pergi begitu saja. Guyuran hujan pada saat itu begitu lebat. _Eomma_-nya menerobos hujan yang begitu derasnya tanpa menggunakan payung ataupun jas hujan. Taehyung berniat menyusul. Tapi _appa_-nya malah mengunci pintu mobilnya, tidak mempedulikan Taehyung yang mulai menangis sambil memukul-mukul kaca mobil untuk minta dibukakan pintunya. Tujuannya pada saat itu hanya satu. Mengejar _eomma_-nya.

Secara tidak sadar, setetes air mata meluncur dari pipi pucat Taehyung. Taehyung mengusapnya. Dia _memang _akan berubah menjadi pria cengeng jika berhubungan dengan masa lalunya. Jika berhubungan dengan orangtuanya. Perlahan, Taehyung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Berusaha memperjelas pandangannya yang sedikit mengabur karena air mata tadi.

"Kim Taehyung, _namja _terdingin se-seantaro sekolah, menangis?!"

Taehyung menoleh. Dia menemukan _namja _tengah tersenyum sinis kepadanya. Taehyung mengenalinya. Seorang _senior _yang selalu mencari ribut dengannya.

"Taejun."Kata Taehyung dengan nada suara amat datar. _Namja _bernama lengkap Park Tae Jun itu menyeringai mengerikan.

"Berani memanggilku tanpa embel-embel _sunbae_?"Taejun kembali menyeringai. Taehyung menatap _namja _itu dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Cih, memangnya kau siapa?"Tanya Taehyung dengan nada datar. "Perlukah aku mema...,"

_Duagh_...

Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir Taehyung. Taehyung berusaha menarik ujung bibirnya. Sakit. Perih. Taehyung mengusap darah itu perlahan. Tinju dari Taejun memang tidak pernah main-main.

"Kau masih pengecut seperti dulu ya, Taehyung."Ujar Taejun meremehkan. Seketika, Taehyung mendelik tajam ke Taejun.

Sebuah tinju kasar mendarat tepat di pipi kanan Taejun. Taejun terbelalak. Taehyung jarang sekali membalas perlakuan kasarnya. Biasanya penyiksaan berakhir dengan wajah Taehyung yang babak belur tanpa perlawanan sama sekali.

"Aku membencimu."

Itulah kalimat yang keluar dari bibir tebal Taehyung. Taejun kembali menyeringai. _Namja _berambut _light caramel _di hadapannya kini sudah mempunyai nyali untuk melawannya.

"Wah, kau sudah mendapat nyali untuk melawanku ya. Apa karena kedekatanmu dengan _namja _kelas tiga yang baru itu... Ah siapa namanya? Kim Seok Jin? Itulah pokoknya. Kau datang ke sekolah bersama dia kan?! Apa kau tak sadar, hal itu menjadi bahan perbincangan yang menarik untuk seluruh warga sekolah. Dan Jin, dia memang segera menjadi primadona di sekolah ini. Banyak _yeoja _yang langsung menggilainya. Dan seketika, semakin banyak yang _membencimu_."Jelas Taejun, menyeringai kepada Taehyung. Taehyung terdiam.

"Seok Jin Ah?"Gumam Taehyung pelan. Meski pelan, Taejun mendengarnya. _Namja _kelas empat itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Namanya Kim Seok Jin, bodoh! Apa dia mengenalkan dirinya kepada dirimu dengan nama itu?"Tanya Taejun sambil tertawa menyeramkan. Taehyung mengangguk kosong.

Seketika Taejun langsung meninju perutnya. "Hmm.., aku tahu alasan kenapa dia mengenalkan dirinya kepadamu dengan nama aneh itu. Karena dia tidak ingin kau mengetahui dirinya yang asli! Jika dia ketahuan berteman dengan Kim Taehyung yang hina ini, dia juga akan hilang pamornya di sekolah ini!".

Taehyung terbatuk-batuk sambil memegang perutnya yang kini terasa amat sakit. Taejun beranjak pergi. Sebelum dia pergi, _namja _kejam itu menginjak kaki kanannya dengan keras. Taehyung mengerang. Dia rasa sehabis ini dia tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik.

Taehyung berusaha untuk berdiri. Tapi kaki kanannya tidak dapat menopang tubuhnya dengan baik. Perutnya juga amat sakit. Sementara itu, darah terus mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Dia bersyukur karena pertengakaran itu terjadi di lantai lima yang sepi. Kalau tidak, sekarang dia mungkin sudah mendapat detensi.

"Taehyung?"

Suara itu. Suara _namja _yang berhasil mengacaukan hari Taehyung dari sabtu lalu. Taehyung mengadah, dan menemukan sosok Seok Jin Ah tengah bergegas menghampirinya.

"Astaga, kau kenapa?"Tanya Jin dengan nada cemas. Jin segera berjongkok di hadapan Taehyung sambil menatap Taehyung. Raut wajahnya terlihat sama seperti nada bicaranya. Cemas, panik dan khawatir.

"Kau berbohong padaku."Hanya itu kalimat yang bisa keluar dari bibir Taehyung. Taehyung menatap dingin Jin. Jin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Berbohong dalam hal apa?"Tanya Jin bingung. "Aku jarang sekali berbohong pada seseorang. Apalagi berbohong kepadamu. Aku saja baru bertemu denganmu hari Sabtu lalu!"

Taehyung kembali menatap dingin Jin. "Kau bilang namamu Seok Jin Ah. Dan ternyata...,"Taehyung melemparkan pandangannya ke _nametag _yang terpasang manis di jas Jin. "Namamau Kim Seok Jin."

Jin tertawa singkat. "Oh itu. Aku tidak berbohong kok. Aku lebih suka nama Seok Jin Ah ketimbang Kim Seok Jin karena... Suatu hal. Aku mengenalkan diriku sebagai Seok Jin Ah di luar lingkungan formal seperti.., yah pada saat pertama kita bertemu. Tapi aku mengenalkan diriku sebagai Kim Seok Jin di lingkuhan formal seperti sekolah."Jin menepuk-nepuk rambut Taehyung. "Nama asliku sebenarnya Kim Seok Jin. Tapi aku lebih suka dengan nama Seok Jin Ah."

Taehyung terdiam. Kenapa _namja _dihadapannya rumit sekali?

Jin kembali memandang sudut bibir Taehyung yang masih berdarah. "Kau terluka. Ayo, kubantu kau berdiri."

Jin mengulurkan tangannya, tapi Taehyung menggeleng. Jin mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau tidak ingin selamanya ada di sini kan?!"Jin menatap sarkatik Taehyung. Taehyung kembali menggeleng sambil menunjuk kaki kanannya.

_Namja _berambut eboni itu pun dengan perlahan memegang pergelangan kaki Taehyung. Dan sontak, Taehyung memekik karena dia merasakan sakit menjalar di sekitar kakinya. Jin dengan gerakan lembut membuka sepatu dan kaus kaki kanan Taehyung. Dan terlihatlah kaki kanan _namja _yang lebih muda itu membiru.

"Kim Tae Hyung, aku mengetahuinya sekarang...,"Jin menghela nafas. "Kau korban _bullying _di sekolah ini kan?!"

Bahkan Taehyung sama sekali tidak penasaran kenapa _namja _sok perhatian di hadapannya bisa mengetahui hal itu.

Taehyung masih terdiam sambil memandang kosong kaki kanannya ketika Jin, tanpa aba-aba atau pemberitahuan sebelumnya, mengangkat tubuhnya dan kini menggendongnya secara _bridal style_.

"Hei bodoh! Turunkan aku!"Seketika Taehyung berdesis sambil meninju-ninju dada Jin. Sayangnya, Jin _namja _yang cukup kuat, tidak seperti dugaan Taehyung sebelumnya, dan menjadi tuli seketika.

Jin, masih dengan tampang bodoh (Atau mempesona? Ah bahkan Taehyung ingin menjitak kepalanya saat berpikiran seperti itu) berjalan melintasi lorong-lorong sekolah yang masih ada beberapa murid dengan Taehyung yang tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya di sela-sela leher _namja _yang lebih tua itu dengan rona menjalar di pipinya. Taehyung mampu mendengar bisik-bisik dari murid-murid yang melihat kejadian ini. Kenapa mereka norak sekali sih?! Apa tidak pernah melihat seseorang menggendong seseorang yang lainnya dengan gaya _bridal_?! Menyebalkan.

Tapi tidak bisa Taehyung pungkiri, bahwa dia merasa nyaman dengan posisi mereka yang seperti itu.

**.**

"Rumahmu yang mana?"

Taehyung nyaris berdecak kagum saat menyadari bahwa Jin sangat kuat mengangkatnya ala _bridal style _dari sekolah sampai ke depan komplek mereka. Saat naik bis sekolah, ya Jin memang duduk sih. Tapi tetap tidak merubah posisi Taehyung. Dan Taehyung masih setia menyembunyikan wajahnya di sela-sela leher Jin. Setidaknya, tidak ada yang mengenali dirinya. Taehyung, jujur sangat malu.

Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menatap kosong Jin. Jin harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubit pipi Taehyung, karena menurutnya Taehyung sangat menggemaskan saat menatap seseorang dengan tatapan kosong seperti itu.

"Rumahku? Rumah nomer 41. Cat warna abu-abu."Jawab datar Taehyung. Jin menyerngit.

"Aku sering melewati rumah itu. Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah sadar ya, kalau penghuninya itu kau."Kekeh Jin. Taehyung kembali menatap dingin _namja _itu.

Mereka berjalan-ralat, lebih tepatnya Jin yang berjalan, dengan sunyi. Hujan sudah berhenti dari setengah jam yang lalu. Wangi-wangi khas menguar dari tanah. Taehyung menghirupnya, lalu tersenyum samar. Dia menyukai harum yang tercipta sehabis hujan.

"Seharusnya kau lebih sering tersenyum."Komentar Jin. "Sekalipun kau tersenyum samar, senyumanmu itu sangat manis. Mungkin, bila kau tersenyum semanis mungkin, siapapun yang melihatnya akan terjangkit diabetes akut."

Taehyung merona pucat. Dia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa selama perjalanan ke rumahnya, Jin selalu memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"Ini rumahmu kan?!"Jin berhenti di rumah berpagar hitam dengan cat rumah warna abu-abu dan putih. Taehyung mengangguk.

"Biasanya jam segini kakakku sudah pulang dari _cafe _tempat dia bekerja."kata Taehyung. "Kau bisa menurunkan aku sekarang."

Jin menggeleng. "Akan aku antar kau masuk."

Taehyung menatap Jin dengan tatapan dingin. "Aku tidak mau. Turunkan aku sekarang!"

Jin menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Kakimu masih sakit, Taehyung! Aku antar saja kau sampai ke dalam rumahmu, atau bahkan sampai ke kamarmu."

Taehyung mendengus. "Aku tidak mau bodoh! Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali sih?!"

Jin balas mendengus. "Bukannya yang keras kepala itu kau, bukan aku?!"

_Krieeet_... Pintu rumah Taehyung terbuka. Munculah sesosok _namja _sipit berambut cokelat agak terang tengah menatap Jin dan Taehyung dengan tatapan agak... Bingung.

"_Tae_-_Tae_?"_Namja _sipit yang diketahui bernama Sungkyu itu menatap Taehyung. "K... Kau...,"

"Oh!"Taehyung dan Jin sama-sama memekik seperti itu. Dan dalam sekejap, Taehyung segera melompat untuk melepaskan dirinya dari posisi biadab mereka tadi. Seketika juga, Taehyung meringis sakit, karena kaki kanannya belum bisa difungsikan untuk menopang tubuhnya dan digunakan untuk berjalan. Jin segera meraih _namja _berbibir tebal itu dan merangkulnya.

"Eh... ehm, sebaiknya kalian masuk ya."Kata Sungkyu sedikit gugup. Taehyung menatap kakak sepupunya yang satu itu dengan tajam.

**.**

Jin menganga lebar saat memasuki rumah minimalis Kim bersaudara. Baiklah, rumah mereka tidak sebesar dan semegah rumahnya sendiri. Tapi dia kagum terhadap dua hal dari rumah ini. Pertama, arsitekturnya. Menurutnya, rumah ini mempunyai arsitektur yang sangat tidak biasa. Kau tidak pernah berpikir kan bahwa pintu yang tersembunyi di bawah tangga itu ternyata lorong rahasia sempit untuk menuju kamar mandi?!

Dan kedua, adalah kerapihannya. Lukisan-lukisan indah terpasang rapi di dinding-dinding ruang tamu. Jin mangap-mangap saat melihatnya. Keluarga yang sederhana ini bisa membeli lukisan-lukisan bernilai seni sangat tinggi seperti itu?

"Semua lukisan ini hasil karya _Tae_-_Tae _sendiri."Jelas Sungkyu saat melihat tatapan kagum dari mata eboni Jin.

"Aku tidak menyangka _namja _sedingin dia bisa membuat lukisan seindah ini."Ujar Jin jujur. Sementara Taehyung yang kini berada di rangkulannya, hanya mendengus singkat.

Sungkyu menoleh menatap Jin. "Kau bisa antar dia langsung ke kamarnya. Kamarnya ada di lantai atas."Lalu Sungkyu beralih ke Taehyung. "Dan hati-hati saat melangkah di anak tangga, Anak Baik."Sungkyu nyengir lalu mengacak rambut Taehyung pelan.

"Aku pergi dulu _ne_. Kunci aku bawa. Sampai rumah ini kemalingan, kau yang bertanggung jawab."Sungkyu menatap sarkatik Taehyung. Taehyung balas menatap kakak sepupunya dengan tatapan dingin. "Jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh semacam membuat kegaduhan. _Bye_...,"

**.**

Taehyung berkali-kali mendengus sambil melirik diam-diam jendela kamarnya. Dia tidak suka _namja _sok akrab itu kini berada di kamarnya. Sementara _namja _sok akrab yang dia maksud kini sedang melihat-lihat koleksi novel Taehyung. Ah, menyebalkan!

"Kau suka membaca novel?"Tanya Jin sambil menelusuri satu demi satu koleksi novel Taehyung. Taehyung hanya bergumam kecil sebagai jawabannya.

"Dan tampaknya, kau benar-benar tidak menyukai _genre romance_."Kata Jin sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke _namja _berbibir tebal yang kini sedang merenung sambil menatap jendela itu. "Poin plus, ternyata kau sangat suka merenung."

Taehyung mendelik. Dia merasa benar-benar malas menanggapi semua ocehan lelaki berambut eboni di hadapannya. Dia tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Taehyung terus menatap jendela sambil berusaha tidak mendengarkan semua ocehan Jin.

"Apa asyiknya meja belajar tanpa foto keluarga?!"Komentar Jin, kini sedang melihat-lihat meja belajar Taehyung. "Setidaknya, melihat foto orangtuamu atau kakakmu itu kan bisa membuatmu semakin terpacu untuk belajar. Dan, dengan ada foto keluarga, meja belajarmu jadi terkesan lebih menarik. Sehingga kau lebih senang untuk belajar."

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak punya orangtua?"Tanya Taehyung dengan suara serak. Jin seketika menoleh.

"Kau tidak akan mungkin lahir di dunia ini."Jawab Jin singkat. "Orangtuamu yang membuatmu tercipta di dunia ini. Tanpa mereka, kau tidak akan ada. Tanpa mereka juga, kau tidak akan menjadi... Kim Tae Hyung."

"Lalu, kalau aku membenci Kim Tae Hyung itu?"Gumam Taehyung pelan sambil melemparkan pandangannya ke langit luas yang kini berwarna suram itu. Jin mendengarnya. _Namja _itu perlahan mendekati Taehyung. Mendudukan dirinya di kasur Taehyung. Dan menaruh kakinya di kasur itu. Taehyung yang sedang berlutut sambil menaruh dagunya di jendela itu kini menoleh.

"Kau membenci dirimu sendiri?"Tanya Jin balik. Taehyung tidak merespon. Dia tetap menatap kosong langit.

"Kim Tae Hyung... Apa alasanmu membenci _namja _itu?! Dia _namja _yang baik. Dia memang dingin, tapi itu hanya luarnya. Dibalik semua itu, dia _namja _yang menarik. Kehidupannya sangat... Berbeda dariku. Mungkin sedikit sama. Atau mungkin juga sangat berbeda."Jin kini menatap lekat-lekat wajah anak laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya.

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. "Kenapa kau menganggap Kim Tae Hyung _namja _yang menarik?"

Jin menggeleng halus. "Entahlah. Hidupnya lebih menarik daripada... Daripada hidupku sendiri."

Hembusan angin dari luar jendela bertiup lemah. Membuat beberapa jumput rambut Taehyung bergoyang pelan. Taehyung masih terdiam. Berusaha mencerna semua perkataan Jin.

"Kim Tae Hyung bukanlah siapa-siapa di dunia ini."Kata Taehyung singkat. Nada bicaranya menandakan itu final dari semua percakapan mereka.

**.**

Taehyung mendengus menatap kalender di kamarnya. Sudah empat hari dia tidak masuk sekolah karena kaki kanannya masih sakit. Empat hari jugalah jadwal kerja Sungkyu berantakan, bahkan dia mengambil cuti seminggu dari _cafe _tempat ia bekerja. Alasannya hanya untuk merawat Taehyung. Jujur, Taehyung merasa sangat tidak berguna.

Dia merasa menjadi sampah. Sampah yang hadir di kehidupan Sungkyu, sampah yang sangat merepotkan sehingga Sungkyu harus menyia-nyiakan waktunya hanya untuk meyingkirkan sampah itu. Taehyung tersenyum miris. Andaikan Tuhan memberikannya nasib yang lain. Yang membuatnya tidak seperti ini. Tragis, tapi jujur Taehyung membenci hidupnya sendiri.

Kejadian empat hari lalu, di mana seorang _namja _aneh menyatakan bahwa kehidupannya menarik... Taehyung yakin itu hanyalah dusta belaka. Apa yang menarik dari kehidupan seorang anak laki-laki berusia 17 tahun yang teramat dingin dan sering terkena detensi? Masih banyak orang idiot yang suka tertawa-tawa di kelas sendiri atau bahkan tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat melihat wanita cantik di dunia ini. Kenapa harus dunia Taehyung-lah yang dianggap menarik? Aneh.

Taehyung mengerecutkan bibirnya. Kehidupan Jin, Taehyung mengakui bahwa dia tidak terlalu tertarik untuk memasuki dunia _namja _eboni itu. Hidup Jin termasuk salah satu dari kategori '100-Orang-Idiot-Menurut-Kim-Taehyung'. Jin tersenyum, tertawa, bahkan menaruh perhatian lebih kepada seseorang yang belum ada seminggu kau kenal. _Namja _yang bodoh, menurut Taehyung.

Taehyung menghentakan kaki kanannya. Seketika dia merasakan rasa sakit menjalar di pergelangan kakinya. Meski sakit, menurut Taehyung ini sedikit lebih baik. Kemarin rasa sakitnya lebih parah daripada ini. Dia menghela nafasnya, lalu meraih _handphone_-nya yang tersimpan rapi di laci mejanya.

Enam pesan singkat dari Jungkook Jeon. Taehyung sudah menduganya. Pasti _namja _berambut hitam legam itu ribut dengan ketidak-hadiran Taehyung di sekolah. Sejak empat hari yang lalu, Taehyung tidak memedulikan _handphone_-nya. Dia menyimpannya di laci mejanya. Taehyung hanya merasa dia perlu menjaga jarak dari benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam metalik miliknya akhir-akhir ini.

Dengan helaan nafas lembut, Taehyung mulai membuka dan membaca pesan demi pesan itu. Inti dari pesan itu semuanya sama. _'Kau-kenapa-tidak-masuk-hyung?_' dan _'Apakah-kau-baik-baik-saja?_'.

Tapi pesan terakhir berbeda.

_Kenapa kau tidak bilang kepadaku bahwa kakimu terluka? Jin hyung memberitahuku saat aku menanyakan kabarmu pada seluruh anggota ekskul vokal. Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku._

Taehyung mengacak rambut _light caramel_-nya dengan frustasi. Kenapa _namja _yang bernama Jin itu sangat menyebalkan?!

Taehyung sengaja tidak ingin memberitahu Jungkook karena takut Jungkook mengkhawatirkannya secara berlebihan. Dan tampaknya, tidak memberitahu Jungkook bukan merupakan ide cerdas. Ditambah si eboni-menyebal-Seok-Jin-Ah memberitahunya sebuah kabar yang buruk tentangnya. Serba salah. Taehyung menjambak pelan rambutnya sendiri.

Dan sehabis itu dia melempar benda persegi itu ke kasurnya.

**.**

_Handphone touch-screen_ miliknya kini bergetar. Taehyung segera bangkit dan mengambil _handphone_-nya di kasur. Dia langsung melihat _notification_.

Satu pesan singkat dari satu-satunya _yeoja _yang dekat dengannya. Do Hwae Ji.

_Kemarin kenapa kau tidak bekerja? Maaf aku mengganggu istirahatmu, tapi Dongwoo oppa terus menanyakanmu sampai saat ini. Dia mengirimkanku pesan singkat lagi. 'Apa kau bisa mengirimkan Taehyung _SMS _dan bertanya mengapa dia tidak hadir di _coffee shop _hari senin lalu dan kemarin?' Dia menyebalkan sekali._

Taehyung segera membalas pesan itu dengan jawaban yang sangat singkat.

_Kaki kananku sakit karena suatu hal._

Hanya itu jawaban Taehyung. Dia tidak berniat sedikit pun untuk membalas pesan itu dengan jawaban yang panjang. Lagipula, itu memang alasannya mengapa dia tidak bekerja hari senin lalu dan kemarin. Taehyung yakin Hwae Ji mempercayainya. Hwae Ji adalah salah satu dari tiga orang di dunia ini yang selalu mempercayainya. Kedua orang lainnya adalah Sungkyu dan Jungkook.

Taehyung perlahan beranjak menuju kasurnya. Dia merasa lelah. Matanya sudah tidak bisa diajak berkompromi lagi dengannya.

Sekali lagi, dia menatap kaki kanannya yang sedikit bengkak. Bisakah dia besok hadir di sekolah?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note : **Jae minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena FF-nya telat _update_. Kenapa? Karena laptop Jae sekarang agak rusak, jadi menyulitkan Jae buat ngelanjut FF ini. Tapi sekarang sih kayaknya udah agak bener dikit.

Alasan kedua adalah, Jae mulai masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Jadi curi-curi waktu buat ambil laptop dan ngetik cerita FF ini agak sulit. Apalagi Jae udah mulai kelas 8, tahun depan udah kelas 9. Jadi Jae kalau di hari biasa mencoba fokus di sekolah, tugas dan semua hal sejenis itu. Kalau weekend baru mulai meluangkan waktu buat nyalain laptop, ngetik dan langsung _publish _dalam semalam. kkk~

Oh ya, udah ada yang liat MV "We Are Bulletproof Pt. 2" ? Aaah V-nya _neomu neomu kyeopta _banget xD xD AAA be mine please /?. #abaikanini

Btw, mian review nggak bisa Jae balas satu-satu untuk chapter yang lalu, berhubung Jae lagi sibuk banget. _Jeongmal mianhae_. Tapi Insya Allah, ada yang review chapter ini, di chapter lima Jae akan balas :)

Terus-terus, Jae baru sadar chapter lalu banjir typo ya? xD Hahaha, maklumlah, otak rada gimana gitu, jadi mudeng/?. Pokoknya kalau ada typo, pecahkan hal itu sendiri/? #authorgakguna

_Mind to review_? *bows*

**- Han Jae Rim**


End file.
